The Goddess and The Ninja
by Mizuki34
Summary: Luna wanders around the country and steals what she can get to eat but when a group of ninjas come into town she becomes interested in their bravery and determination, and watches them from afar, until she gets caught, what will they do with her? Note: soul eater will come in later in the story, and so will the Sasuke x OC
1. Who are they?

{Luna's P.O.V}

I slowly wake up to the sun in my eyes I rub my eye tiredly and hear my stomach growl _'I'm hungry again' _I thought solemnly lying back down on the grass I heard the bushes move I turn around slightly but saw nothing. I put my head back down and tried to go back to sleep, but something jumped on my stomach I sat up surprised and saw the white wolf pup I had named star I glared at her as she stared at me seeming innocent.

"How many times have I told you not to do that, Star?" I say she just turns her head to the side and my eyebrows twitch.

"Anyway star do you have that book I asked you to get me?" she nods and picks up something in her mouth, which was an ANBU book where she had got it wasn't very important. "Good girl I might even give you an extra piece of food" I said as I start looking through the pages I try to find someone.

"This one looks interesting…"

"Kakashi Hatake. . . Hm I've heard that somewhere…" I said trying to think I couldn't remember so I pushed it aside and used the transformation jutsu that I learned from a friend a few years ago who was or is a ninja.

"Come on Star let's go" I picked her up and carried her.

Star and I arrived at the village though there wasn't much to actually steal in this place I wandered around and settled on a fruit stand which had some nice looking apples "Okay Star you know the drill" she nodded and jumped out of my arms and hid where no one could see her. While I walked to the stand and distracted the fruit vendor by asking stupid questions.

I saw Star in the corner of my eye getting some apples while the vendor was paying attention to me trying to buy more time I asked him about the bridge I saw that they were building. "That bridge is never going to finish" he said well that's what I heard I wasn't really paying attention to the man. As I kept asking pointless questions and the guy was starting to get irritated Star gave me the signal which was running up to me and barking like crazy.

" I've got to go" I said before he could say anything I walked away and towards the back of the village where there was a bushes and trees where Star had stored the apples. I grabbed the apples and headed into the woods with Star where we ate behind a tree. "I tell ya Star life has been good the past couple of weeks" I said leaning back against the tree trunk.

Star barked at me, then growled "Hey no need to get angry" I said to her she shook her head at me and gestured behind us. A group of five people one being an old man, a girl with pink hair, a blonde boy with whiskers, another boy but with black hair who looked somewhat familiar though I don't know why, and the guy I pretended to be, Kakashi Hatake. "Oh we should go now" I whispered looking around nervous.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled just then a giant sword go through the air almost cutting of their heads, but it got lodged into the tree I was sitting behind I flinched and looked up to see a man was standing on the sword he had camouflage leg warmers and arm straps with blue pants a scarf and a mask on his face the blonde started running toward him but Kakashi stopped him. "Or we can stay and watch this…" I said ignoring Star who was pulling on my shirt.

"Get back Naruto" Kakashi said standing in front of the blond "Why?"

"He's Zabuza Momochi"

"He's not like those other ninja he's in a different league if he's our opponent then I'll need this" Kakashi said pulling up his headband. "Kakashi of the Saringan eye did I get that right?" he said to Kakashi I snapped my fingers "I remember now!" I covered my mouth, but they didn't seem to notice me.

"It's too bad but you have to hand over the old man" Zabuza said looking over at them "Quick Mogei formation protect the bridge builder"

"But-"

"I taught you team work now use it" Kakashi said while pulling up his head band reveling a red eye. "Everyone keeps talking about this Saringan what it is?!" the blonde asked confused

"The Saringan is a power that is in the eyes the person can recognize any gen- jutsu, Tai-jutsu, and Nin-jutsu and reflect the attack back but there's more a lot more" the black haired one said he seemed really serious about the whole thing.

"Yes but you've barely scratched the surface" Zabuza chuckled then mist started to fill the air "As for you Kakashi your name was in our B.I.N.G.O book calling you the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu Kakashi the copy ninja"

"Mogei formation!" Kakashi told them they quickly surrounded the old man protecting him.

"He's over there on the water!" the blonde said but as he noticed Zabuza disappeared "He's gone!"

"Who is he sensei" the pink haired girl asked but the blonde interrupted her "The mist is getting thicker!" the blonde announced looking a bit panicked . "Eight points"

"What?" one of them said confused

"Larynx, spine, kidney, liver, jugular, artery, lungs, and heart now which will be my kill point?" he said just before he and Kakashi started fighting and for some reason the black haired one started pointing his kunai to his own neck.

"Sasuke clam down I will protect you with my life all of you" Kakashi said barley looking over to them _'The black haired on is Sasuke.' _I mentally noted.

"I don't think so" Zabuza said; Zabuza was then right next to them but Kakashi runs up to Zabuza and stabs him but only water comes out instead of blood. Then another Zabuza comes from behind Kakashi sensei and slices him in half with his giant sword but that was a clone to and Kakashi was behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move"

"Now it's over" then the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and threw him into the water and used a jutsu to trap him. Then used another clone jutsu to get rid of the other and used the mist to hide him again.

"Runaway" Kakashi told them

"This fight was over when I got caught just go!" Sasuke then charged at Zabuza's clone throwing shuriken at him which he blocked with his sword. "He got Sasuke!"

I looked over at the blonde to see a terrified look on his face I could tell he was thinking about running away but he didn't he instead charged at Zabuza but he kicked him back. "Naruto what were you thinking we can't get to him even Sasuke couldn't get to him" the pink haired girl said. _'The blonde is Naruto'_

"Hey Sasuke can you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you"

" OK then let's take this guy down"

"What are you guys doing I told you to run this fight was over the moment I got caught now go! Protect the bridge builder" Kakashi ordered them "Hey bridge builder?" Naruto started

"I guess this is all my fault…so do what you have to!" he said as if he knew what he was thinking.

"Alright" Sasuke said

"Alright then you guys ready?" Zabuza started laughing about them not being real ninjas and he started talking about the hidden in the mist village exams. "And you what killing them felt so good!" the boys froze Zabuza charged at Sasuke and slammed his elbow in his stomach causing Sasuke to cough up blood and started stepping on his abdomen.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created a lot clones and charged at Zabuza which ended up a dog pile but Zabuza knock them off with ease making the clone's poof away. " I've still got this!" Naruto said throwing Sasuke a shuriken. _'These guys are really determined '_ I thought I felt some pain on my hand I looked down and saw Star gnawing on my fingers. "Fine we'll hide better" I whispered crawling over to some bushes I looked over at the group of ninjas. _'Just who are these people?'_


	2. This is kidnapping!

As I looked over the leaves on the bushes I saw that Naruto threw a shuriken at Zabuza, but he caught the weapon before it could hit him, a second shuriken then appeared but Zabuza Jumped over it with ease. After a few seconds there was a 'poof' sound and Naruto threw a kunai which Zabuza dodged but he took his hand out of some water sphere thing. He was about to throw the shuriken at Naruto but Kakashi blocked him with his hand and Naruto started explaining the plan that they had apparently just executed

"Hm I just lost my focus and let go of the water prison" Zabuza said trying to cover up the fact that he might have been out smarted by Naruto and Sasuke.

"You didn't lose your focus" Kakashi replied then Zabuza closed the shuriken on Kakashi's hand but he quickly threw the shuriken away from Zabuza. And they both did the same jutsu and Kakashi used another jutsu to pin Zabuza to a tree.

"C-can you see into the future?!"

"Yes and this is your last battle ever" before Kakashi could kill Zabuza two senbon hit him in the neck Zabuza fell to the ground and Kakashi bent down next to Zabuza and checked his pulse, and a boy appeared in a tree branch.

"He doesn't have a pulse and judging by your mask you are a hunter ninja from the mist village" Kakashi said looking at the boy.

"A hunter ninja!?" Naruto questioned loudly

"Hunter ninja go after missing nin to prevent their country's secrets from getting to enemies" Kakashi said, I saw that Naruto got an angry look on his face and started yelling at the kid in the tree.

"Naruto there are kids younger than you but stronger than me" Kakashi said and it seemed to calm him down a bit, then the hunter ninja vanished with Zabuza's body. "Well that was entertaining" I said whispering to Star, she started whining "Shush… we'll leave now ok? Just keep it down" I said whispering a kunai flew past my face and landed in the dirt I gulped and turned around to only see Kakashi and his team.

"Oh um…hello?" I said backing up a bit

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a suspicious tone I looked up at him "uh…My mother taught me stranger danger?" I said looking at him 'I'm in trouble aren't I?' I thought to myself Star started growling at the group. "Were you there the whole time!?" Naruto questioned me I stood up and brushed to dirt from my pants. "Well yes actually, Naruto I was" I said rubbing the back of my head 'Maybe they'll leave me alone' I thought "How do you know my name?!"

"I have ears you know I use them to hear" I said semi-sarcastically "So you were spying" Kakashi said

"Well… uh spying is such a harsh word" I said shrugging silence passed on for what seemed like forever "I think I'll just go now…" I started walking away but Kakashi threw me over his shoulder "I don't think so you'll be coming with us" Kakashi said calmly "What, why!?" I asked struggling "You could be spying for the enemy which means you could ruin the mission" he said "Aw come on, what kind of person would use an orphan with no training to spy!? Just put me down!" I said flaying my legs around. "Spies often use disguises to look unsuspicious" I kept yelling at him while he ignored me Sasuke, Naruto , Sakura, and Tazuna followed behind with Star in tow.

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled in annoyance shaking around in a chair that Kakashi had tied me to, and they had put a muzzle on Star so she would stop barking. "Be quiet you're giving me a headache" Kakashi said tiredly "Well if you didn't tie me up you wouldn't be having this problem" I spat back to him he glared at me and I glared back, then continued struggling in my chair.

"Don't shake around much you'll tip your chair" Sakura said as if she had authority over me "Yeah, yeah don't tell me what to do" I said lazily they started talking amongst themselves about how Zabuza might be still alive, and that he'll probably come back, and that they needed to train for it.

"What are you guys talking about you killed him" The old man Tazuna said "Senbon are rarely used to kill" Kakashi answered.

"Aren't you over thinking this?" he asked

"Hold on Kakashi sensei you said that you were going to train us but how can you do that if you can barely walk" Sakura asked not giving Kakashi a chance to answer Tazuna.

"I can walk just fine Sakura I just needed to rest for a while" Kakashi stood up wobbling a bit then a little kid walked in the room. "Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed

"Grandpa!" Inari shouted hugging Tazuna he then looked at the group of ninjas then spoke "Grandpa these people are going to die" he stated 'They will if I don't get out of this chair' I thought

"What did you say brat?! This Gato or whatever his name is; is no match for me I'm going to be a hero" Naruto said pointing to himself I rolled my eyes.

"There are no such things as heroes your just stupid" he said "What did you say, kid!" Naruto snapped he looked like he was going to kill that kid but Sakura held him back. "Hey grandpa why is she tied to a chair?" Inari said pointing a finger at me.

"Be careful Inari…" the old man started I tried to bite the kid's finger but he pulled it away "She bites" everyone soon left the room Inari was somewhere along with Tazuna, Kakashi and the others were outside. I looked around the room and someone conveniently left scissors on the table I moved the chair and myself over to the table.

I whistled to Star she jumped on to the chair then on the table the table and pushed the scissors towards the end of the table, I caught them as they fell since my hands were behind my back. I started to cut at the bottom rope I soon got it and once my hands were free I took the muzzle off of Star, and we started to creep out of the house until a woman opened the door.

"Who are you?"


	3. A deal

"Well spit it out!" the woman said walking towards me "Well I um…I'm with the ninjas?" I said making a quick excuse. "Hm? Then shouldn't you be outside?" she questioned "Well…I-"

"And you're filthy!" she said grabbing my arm. "Hey I'm not filthy!" I said struggling in her grip "Yes you are you might as well have bathed in mud"

"But-"

"No buts you need a bath, I don't even think your hair is supposed to be that color" she was right it wasn't it was brown from all of the dirt but in reality my hair color was white. As we walked outside I saw that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were trying to run up trees. "Kakashi your student needs a bath!" she said dragging me over to him. "But she's not-ow!" Kakashi was interrupted because Star nipped at his ankle.

"I don't care just make sure she takes a bath" she said before heading back into the house.

"So you escaped…"

"Heh, heh just call me Houdini" I laughed scratching the back of my head. "Who?"

"Don't worry about it…" I sighed "So are you going to tie me to a chair again?" I asked, Kakashi thought for a moment. "…No"

"Really?!"

"I'll make you a deal if you can successfully do what they're trying to do" he said gesturing to his students. "If you can do that, I won't tie you to the chair again and you can stay here"

"That includes food right…?" I asked interested"Yes"

"So! What are they doing exactly?" I said mostly thinking food "Ask them, I'm not your teacher" Kakashi said hobbling back into the house, I huffed and went towards Sasuke first since he was the closest and he was taking a break.

"I heard your conversation with Kakashi" he said before I could even open my mouth. "Oh good so you'll help me?"

"No"

"Hm? Why not?" I asked "Because I don't waste my time with losers" he said smugly I glared at him, but he only stared back at me. "Fine, but I'm not the loser here duck butt!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before"

"Hmpf Fine then, here's a new one, hen head" I said smirking he glared at me "Well then see ya hen head" I said before walking away and over to Naruto. _'He doesn't seem as stand-offish as Sasuke' _

"Hey Naruto do you mind telling me how to do whatever you're doing?"

"Huh? Why?" he asked I started explaining to him the deal I made with Kakashi "So you want my help?!"

"Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked Naruto grinned widely. "You see that Sasuke!? Someone wants my expert advice" he said gloating. "She asked me first baka" Sasuke said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked "It means that she didn't want your help in the first place"

"Well If she asked me you've must've gave her bad advice!" Naruto said _'He actually never gave me any advice'_ I thought Naruto and Sasuke finished their little argument, and Naruto started to explain the tree climbing a bit too fast for me to even understand what he was saying. "And that's how you do it!"

"Uh…explain that again please"

"What are ya slow or something?"

"No you just talk faster than a humming bird can fly" I explained "Fine I'll explain it again" Naruto explained the procedure again on Chakra building up in the feet. "Okay I think I've got it now" I said

"And I bet I can beat you to the top!" I said to Naruto "You wish I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Will you two be quiet some of us are actually trying to train" Sasuke said being the sour puss he is. "What's wrong hen head angry because not all of us have Sticks up our butts?"

"Hn at least I don't ask advice from the biggest idiot in the village"

"Well he gave better advice than you hen head!" we glared at each other "I bet I can get to the top of the tree before you" I said he scoffed "You wish you could even get a foot up the tree"

"You wanna bet punk?"

"Like I said I don't waste my time with losers" he said "Okay team I think that's enough training for today" Kakashi said coming outside from the house. "Hn you wasted my time, loser"

"Funny I was going to say the same" I retorted walking toward the house "looks like you've friends" Kakashi said borderline sarcastically to Sasuke and I.

"With _him_?"

"With _her_?"


	4. The guessing game!

Sorry I've been gone for so long school has been hitting me in the face with homework and projects but it's almost over after April and May, I'll be free for the summer!

* * *

"Don't copy me!" Sasuke and I shouted the glared at one another "Quit mocking me!" we said in unison "Aw that's cute their saying things at the same time!" Tazuna's daughter said

"It's not cute!" we said "Knock it off emo!"

"How about you get some new material loser!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" I said he scoffed, I lunged at him but Kakashi grabbed me by my shirt collar "Let me at him!" I said waving my arms. "No because you still have a bath to take" Tazuna's daughter said. "But-"

"No buts lets go" She said grabbing my ear Kakashi meanwhile let go of my shirt. "Come on no lagging" she said pulling my ear "Ow, stop that!" I complained as she dragged me up the stairs, Naruto and Sakura were snickering, and Sasuke was smirking, I glared at the three while going upstairs.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the warm water in the tub, while Star whined as she rubbed herself against the towels on the floor trying to dry herself off. "This sucks" I said sinking down into the water so that it was just below my nose. Star began to bark at me "Okay, Okay jeez you were right I was wrong" I said grabbing some shampoo, and started trying to wash my hair.

"So how long has it been since I've had a bath?" I asked her she pawed at the ground five times. "Really? Five months?" I asked she covered her nose and started to whine. "Oh? Well you were starting to smell to!"

"That doesn't sound like washing!"

"Why the heck are you outside the door!?"

* * *

"You look so much better now!" Tazuna's daughter said while I adjusted my old shorts "Gee thanks" I said "Oh and I washed your clothes while you in there"

"Oh well thank you…"

"My name is Tsunami" She said "We'll be having dinner soon you can wait with Kakashi and the others in the dining room"

"Okay, thanks" I said walking into the room and sat down at the table. "Hey, how was your bath?" Naruto asked. "Fine, I finally got that weird thing in the back of my head out"

"W-what really?!"

"No I was joking" I said Naruto got an 'oh' look on his face. "Oh um, do you mind telling us your name?" Sakura asked "You know how about we make that a game?"

"A game?" Naruto asked "Yep guess the name! It'll be just like hangman you know how to play that right?" I asked "Yeah"

"Well it's just like that!"

"Uh, sure sounds fun! Kakashi sensei, Sasuke would you like to play?" Sakura asked them Kakashi stopped reading his book. "Sure I'll join in" he replied "No thanks" Sasuke said. "Well let's get started! There are four letters" I said making a hangman stand and noose. "Sakura you can start it off"

"OK um..is there an 'A'?" she asked "Correcto mundo! Naruto it's your turn"

"Uh… 'K'!"

"Nope!" I said drawing the head on the paper. "Oh and I forgot to tell you each of you only get one guess" I said "Why don't you want to tell us your name?" Kakashi asked.

"What's the point of you knowing my name anyway? Once you guys finish your mission you'll forget about me and my name wouldn't matter" I said "Wow uh that's a sad way of thinking about it" Sakura said. "Yeah.. But we can't keep calling you 'You' all the time!" Naruto said

"Well just forget I said that then, Kakashi are you going to go or what?!" I asked "I pick the letter… 'L'"

"Correct! But the rest was not filled in so you lose!"

"Aw, no fair!" Naruto whined "Oh well~ all's fair in love and war"

"Well at least give Sasuke a chance to guess" Kakashi said "Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura agreed. "Fine I don't really care, Sasuke and test your luck!"

"You sound like a person at a stand in a carnival" he said "Shut up and guess I said impatiently"

"Hn…fine" he said he took the paper and started to write something on it. "Here" he said showing the paper to everyone I looked at it shocked. "Well, did he get it right?" Naruto asked "Yeah…he did" I said. "Luna, that's a weird name" Naruto said "Well to bad whisker face!" I commented.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Tsunami said walking in with the food Inari came down stairs with his grandpa I looked at Sasuke as he got his food.

_'How did he know that?' _


	5. Dinner and chocolate!

Sorry again that I haven't been posting I have been cramming for my exams, but tomorrow is my last one, and i don't have to go to school after that, Iwould like to thank, those who have followed and favorited the story it means alot! and for waiting patiently.

* * *

I couldn't help but look at Sasuke confused at the fact that he was able to guess my name correctly, it shouldn't have been that easy to 'Luna' wasn't exactly Japanese which left me horribly confused. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked me I blushed and looked away "Defiantly not your ugly face" I snapped back "Yes, you were"

"Can't you two get along?" Sakura sighed, as Tsunami was passing the rest of the food around almost immediately after Naruto and Sasuke got their food they started as if they've been starving for days.

"You guys should probably slow down…" I said looking at them both they ignored me and continued eating, until they finished their first serving and asked for seconds, but then threw up their food. "Don't eat it if you're just going to throw it up!" Sakura lectured.

"No, we have to get stronger" Sasuke said wiping his mouth from whatever vomit was on his lips "Yeah no matter what!" Naruto agreed while taking more food. "And this is how Naruto and Sasuke became bulimics…" I said eating my own food. "Hn" Sasuke scoffed making that sound he made when he didn't have anything better to say.

"Well, on another note Luna, how about you tell us a bit about yourself?" Tsunami asked. "Uh, like what?"

"Well, where are you from?" She asked "Um, here and there…" I said giving Star some of my food under the table. "What about you guys where are you from?" I asked them. "Konoha in the Land of Fire" he answered, I nodded. "What's it like?"

"It's really nice, and the people are pleasant" Sakura said smiling "And the ramen at Ichiraku's is the best!" Naruto cut in Sakura punched him on the top of the head. "Ow, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wined "Don't cut in like that!" she said, I laughed. "What about your home, Luna what's it like?"

"Well there's sand, and more sand, and sand, then there's a city, and even more…sand"

"So are you from the Hidden sand village?" Kakashi asked, I shook my head "No, you've probably never heard of where I'm from." I said setting my bowl to the side "It's really…far" I said trying to find the right words, Tsunami took everyone's bowls and took them to the kitchen to be washed later.

Sakura started to walk around the room looking at the photos and other objects on the dining room wall stopping at a certain picture which was torn. "Excuse me, but I saw that Inari was staring at this picture all throughout dinner, and it looks like someone was torn out of it" Sakura said Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari grew quiet.

"He was my husband…" Tsunami announced sadly "They used to call him a hero here" Tazuna added, Inari silently got up from the table. "Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked, Inari stayed silent and left through the front door. Tsunami went after him, telling Tazuna that he shouldn't talk about him like that. _'Awkward…'_ I thought sighing.

"What's wrong with Inari?" Sakura asked "Well, Inari and his step-father were very close and Inari would laugh a lot back then, but he changed after the incident" Tazuna went on, talking about Inari and his step-father's relationship, and how he was put to death by a man called Gato. Naruto got up from the table, but tripped as soon as he got up, I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"If you're thinking about training, you should take tomorrow off, if you use too much Chakra you could die." Kakashi said "Well, that's putting it bluntly…" I commented.

"I'm going to prove to Inari that heroes really do exist!" He exclaimed getting up from the floor and going out to train. "Well, I'm just going to go upstairs" I yawned stretching in my seat.

"Remember we're getting up early tomorrow for training" Kakashi said as I walked up the stairs. "Sure, sure" I waved him off continuing up the stairs. I found guest room which Kakashi and the others claimed, I took the extra bedding from the corner of the room, and went over to wall closest to the window, but someone was already sleeping there.

"I'm just going to pretend that their stuff was somewhere else" I said taking their bedding and belongings and moving it over to another part of the room. "What are you doing?" Someone said I turned around and saw Sasuke looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "What does it look like I'm doing, Hen head?"

"Why exactly are you moving my stuff?"

"So I can sleep by the window" I stated simply setting down his bedding and other things he rolled his eyes. "I was there so I wouldn't have to be next to Sakura and that dobe Naruto"

"If you don't want to sleep in here then sleep outside" I said flopping down onto my bedding. "No way"

"Then, Deal. With. It." I said Sasuke scoffed and took out something from a bag. "I guess you don't want this candy bar then?" he asked "Candy you say?" I said turning around Sasuke waved a chocolate bar in the air I licked my lips.

"If you give me the window and sleep closer to Naruto and Sakura, I'll give you the chocolate" he said "Fine I like food better than windows anyway" I said snatching the candy from his hands, I moved my stuff over while Sasuke went back to the window.

* * *

Luna sat on top of her blankets eating the chocolate bar, while her dog pranced around her whining for a piece, I shook my head _'She's easy to trick' _I thought taking off my shoes. I looked at her again and noticed that she was thinner than most, but not in a good way you could see some of her vertebrae, as she bent her head down, she was probably only a few pounds underweight.

"Luna, there are a few chocolate bars in that bag over there" I said her face lit up and she started to dig through Naruto's bag. "Thanks…Sasuke, you want one?" she asked me "No, I'm fine" I said, she shrugged and took the candy and went back to her bed, continuing her after dinner desert, before eating all of them and falling asleep from the sugar crash.

* * *

"Come, on Luna wake up it's time for training" A voice said I yawned rolling over "Five more minutes' mom…" I said, whoever it was walked away, then after a few moments came back, only to pour ice-cold water on me. "Aye!" I shrieked sitting straight up in the bed, Kakashi started to chuckle holding the bucket.

"Change your clothes, and come down stairs for training!" he said cheerfully I glared at him squeezing my hair out of any water that was in it _'I wish it was his neck'_ I thought. "Sakura can you get Luna some clothes for today?" he asked her "Sure!" she nodded Kakashi left the room closing the door behind him.

"Tsunami gave me these clothes for you to wear last night" She said handing me a pair of slightly tight dark green shorts, and black t-shirt. "Thanks" I nodded as she left me to change, I soon went down stairs as soon as I was done, and outside to train, Naruto was looking through his bag frantically.

"What are you looking for, Naruto?" I asked him. "My chocolate bars!" he sighed dumping the entire contents of his bag, I looked at Sasuke and he looked back I smiled at him resisting the urge to laugh.

"Where are my candy bars!?"


	6. Training successful

"Naruto, can we focus more on training, then on your missing chocolate?" Kakashi asked

"Oh, uh yes Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said throwing his bag to the side. "Hey Naruto, first one to get on top of the tree is going to be Hokage!" I shouted running towards one of the trees.

"Huh? Wait no fair!" he shouted running towards a tree a few feet away.

I took a breath before attempting to go up the tree _'Focus chakra to your feet'_ I thought taking my first step up the base of the tree, I was able to go up a few feet before falling onto the ground on my back. I groaned sitting up "I thinking I slipped disk" I mumbled, rotating my shoulder I heard Naruto laughing I looked over at him and Sasuke, they were at a significantly higher place than I was, I sighed.

"Looks like Naruto and Sasuke are going to win that little wager you gave them" Kakashi said standing next to me. "Hmph, not if I have anything to do with it" I said getting back up and running back up the tree again, but with the same result.

"You shouldn't focus so much on how far you get, but instead on the tree" Kakashi said I turned away from him "I knew that!"

"Sure you did, here you can use this to mark your place" he said tossing a kunai over to me. "Do you really trust me with a knife?" I asked jokingly "No, but if you do try to pull something it shouldn't be that hard to kill you" he said whispering under his breath. _'Did he just say kill?' _I thought.

"Uh…Kakashi what did you-?"

"See you all later" he said walking away _'I feel disturbed'_ I thought watching him go

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! Kakashi-Sensei! Look over here!" Naruto exclaimed standing on top of a branch high up in a tree. "Well done, Naruto" Kakashi praised "But, when it comes to tree climbing I taking the cake" I interrupted swinging on a branch by my legs, I stuck my tongue out at him, while swaying back and forth, there was a crack sound from the branch, before I could move it broke off from the tree, taking me with it, I caught myself on another branch as the first fell to the ground.

I sighed in relief, as Naruto started to laugh I glared at him as I pulled myself up carefully so the branch wouldn't break again. Naruto lost his focus and slipped from the branch he was standing on, but quickly used his chakra to hang himself upside down. "Naruto don't scare us like that!" Sakura scolded, Naruto only grinned, before falling again, but Sasuke grabbed him by the ankle before he could fall to the ground.

"Oh, karma why must you tease me?" I muttered to myself as I started to climb down from the tree "Heheh, Luna you should've seen the look on you face!"

"Ha, Ha very fu-gah!" I said slipping from the tree once again, but this time falling to the ground, which was strangely soft. "Get off of me!" Sasuke grunted sifting under me. "You make a good landing pillow you know that?" I told him patting his hair.

"Hurry up and get off!"

"I didn't hear a please Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said sitting down on his back with me "Fine, Please get off losers!"

"Hm, what do you think Naruto?" I asked the blond "He could say it nicer" Naruto said "Is that even possible?"

"Get off!" Sasuke interrupted "Sasuke, don't interrupt people when they're talking, it's rude" I said pulling his cheek a bit. "Naruto, Luna get off of Sasuke you're wasting his time!" Sakura shouted at us.

"Calm down Sakura, I think we're entitled to have a little fun" I said

"Says you. . ." Sasuke grunted I rolled my eyes poking him in the face "Lighten up Mr. grumpy pants!" I said pulling at Sasuke's cheeks as he frowned.

"Hn"

"Ahem, I think it's about time we all finish up the training before dinner time, ne?" Kakashi said staring at all of us. "Heh, heh Sorry…" I apologized standing up along with Naruto, Sasuke stood dusting himself off from the dirt that was on his clothes. "Make sure you three get to work, alright?"

"Hai!" Naruto spoke, Kakashi headed back inside the house along with Sakura leaving us alone "So, Sasuke is our bet still on?" I asked

"I don't see any reason it wouldn't be" He said smirking "But if you're just gonna stand around like that, I'll win for sure!" He said before rushing up the tree he had been training on for the past few days. "Hey, no fair!" I shouted at him running up my own tree.

"Life's not fair!" he shouted running high up into the tree "You think I don't know that, Sasuke" I said back "Well I'm going to beat both of you!" Naruto exclaimed running to catch up with us. "Just remember boys, losers buy the winner dinner!" I said going higher, and higher up the tree's trunk.

"Then I guess you two are buying me Ramen!" Naruto said running past me "That's what you think, dobe" Sasuke said

"I think we'll just have wait and see"

* * *

I panted heavily as I laid down on the cool grass "I…win"

"Dammit, I almost had it!" Naruto exclaimed in dismay, Sasuke grunted in annoyance "Both of you bakas owe me dinner" I said standing up "Now I'll be inside while you two have fun training" I said walking towards the house, I entered the house sitting down at the table with Kakashi, who was reading a novel and Sakura, who was waiting patiently for dinner.

"Guess who won the bet!" I said stretching "Since you're the first inside I think it's you" Kakashi said flipping another page in his book. "Yep!"

"Good job, how are Naruto and Sasuke doing?" Kakashi asked "Well, I think that they're almost done" I said Kakashi nodded as a response. "So, Luna I have a question for you" Sakura said looking over at me.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What are you going to do after the bridge is finished and we leave?"

"Well go back on the road I guess, I've been stuck here for a while since the ferry guy refused to take me back to the other side since I had no money"

"Why don't you swim?"

"Current's to strong and the water is to deep" I said immediately "Oh well, okay then… why don't you come back with us?


	7. Should I?

"What?" I asked Sakura bewildered at the question she had just asked me "You can come with us, maybe you can find a job or family, it would be better than stealing right?" she offered smiling as a gesture of her sincerity.

"Well I'll think about it" I said smiling back at her, and stroking Star's back softly, Sakura nodded her smile faltering at the answer. "Heh, I guess if you're not coming with us we don't have to buy you food!" Naruto's voice rang as he entered to room.

"Just because I might not go to your village doesn't mean our paths won't cross in the future" I said smirking. "And besides I like to gloat!"

"We've noticed" Sasuke said, I glared at him shoving him playfully in the arm "And I've notice you're a party pooper"

"Hn"

"Is that the only thing he says?" I asked Naruto whispering over to him "It might as well be" he said back. "Whatever, losers"

"Nope he says three things" I mumbled to myself yawning "Well Naruto, Sasuke since you two have finished the training you'll be helping Sakura and I guarding Tazuna tomorrow morning" Kakashi said while reading his book. "Finally!" Naruto exclaimed

"You can say that again, I can stay here and sleep for most of the day without you bugging me" I said sighing "Don't think that you can just lay around the house all day" Tsunami said sitting back down.

"You'll be helping Inari and I with chores" she continued I groaned laying my head on the table. Naruto snickered sticking his tongue out at me, I glared at him frowning. "Well at least I get to sleep in a little" I said yawning. I notice Inari glaring at Naruto with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Why do you people try so hard? No matter what you do you can't beat Gato or his men, you're just going to get yourself killed!" he yelled mainly at Naruto the rest of the room fell silent until Naruto spoke up. "Whatever kid I'm not like you I don't cry over every little thing!" he said plainly.

"What do you know? You're always messing around like an idiot, you don't realize how hard life is!" Inari shouted back the tears falling down his cheeks.

"So? That doesn't make it okay for you to sit on your butt and do nothing but cry, you little sissy!"

"Naruto! Knock it off" Sakura shouted at him, Inari got up from his seat and ran out the house.

* * *

"Naruto is such an idiot, he shouldn't have yelled those things at Inari!" Sakura said quietly laying down in her bed.

"You've told me that already…" I said my eyes drooping heavily "I know but Inari is just a kid he doesn't-" she began before I interrupted her "Sakura can we just go to sleep we can talk about it later" I yawned

"Oh, uh sorry" She said finally going to sleep.

* * *

{Third Person}

"Luna you know better than to run off like that"

"Whatever you're not the boss of me Ashton!" Luna shouted crossing her arms over her chest frowning "When did When did you get so headstrong hm?" Ashton said pulling Luna's cheek.

"Stop that Ash-nii!"

"Then behave yourself" said gently with a smile "Mom told me to take care you I plan to do that even if you won't listen" "Well it's not like you had a choice" Luna spat

"Even if I did I still would" he placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair "Don't lie to yourself" Luna sighed looking away.

"Luna, I want you to promise me something" Ashton said walking over to a log and sitting on it "Promise me that you won't forget what's important"

"And what's that?"

* * *

{Luna's P.O.V}

I woke up staring at the ceiling I sat up slowly resting my head in the palm of my hand "Brother…" I sighed I looked around the room seeing everyone sleeping soundly and Naruto snoring, very loudly. I got up slowly leaving the room quietly to go down stairs and then outside on the dock I sat there for a while looking at the moon on the water's surface.

"It's a little late for you to be outside isn't it?" someone said behind me I turned around to see Kakashi "Yeah, but I couldn't go back to sleep" I said "I don't blame you Naruto snores very badly"

"You know what Kakashi I realized something"

"Oh what's that?"

"I'm here for no reason at all, you thought I might have been a spy, but you probably realized early on that I'm not so why am I still here?"

"You're right" he said sitting down next to me "I did realize that but I'm not the one making you stay" he continued "The reason your still is all your own"

"It was food"

"I'm guessing it isn't anymore" He said I nodded "I don't usually like to stay in one place for too long but I like being around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke"

"Well I can't tell you what to do, it's your decision alone" Kakashi said standing back up "Though I do suggest you go back to bed for now" he said I nodded getting up and going inside.

"Are you sure he'll be okay with this?" I asked Sasuke while looking down at Naruto who was sleeping in his still. "I'm sure he'll be okay" Kakashi said waving it off "Besides he needs time to recover"

"Well okay, have fun guarding the old fart" I said to them while they left house, I watched them leave before going myself, Star was jumping at my feet as I walked towards the woods, looking for the place I was living at before. I came to a big tree that had a deformed root that looked like it was in a giant knot, and had a hole in it.

"Here it is" I sighed reaching up towards the hole of the tree grabbing a box out of it, I opened it looking at the contents which were things I owned a very old photo graph of my family which was torn and dirtied, and a double bladed knife that was a gold-ish color.

"Should I go?"


End file.
